


傻子

by ENER01



Series: 傻子 [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENER01/pseuds/ENER01
Summary: 嘉宜ABO 小妈文学





	傻子

A.

那天不小心把小傻子锁在房间之后段宜恩愧疚得不得了，这几天是能对他多好就多好，可是王嘉尔不知道是不是被吓得太狠了，连着几天都呆呆的，也不爱讲话不爱粘他了。段宜恩心里慌得不行，但还是紧着哄他，希望快点把小傻子安抚过来。

但是好像效果不大啊。段宜恩看着吃了饭又把自己关进房间的小傻子叹了口气。

B.

段宜恩临时被导师叫去做了个课题，又是十天半个月的回不了家，不过好在他走之前特地跟小傻子说过了，也不怕他又像上次一样以为自己不要他了。  
不对，现在他还会不会想自己还不一定呢。段宜恩郁闷地想着，这小傻子后劲还挺大的。

朴珍荣例行上门拜访的时候段宜恩的课题也快结束了，正在做最后的报告。  
英国的大学也发来了通知，告知他下个月就可以过去上课了。段宜恩才想起来还没带小傻子去办护照，想着结了课就去的时候朴珍荣的电话打了进来。  
段宜恩听得出朴珍荣言语之间欲言又止，跟他扯了几句，问他王嘉尔最近怎么样，朴珍荣明显地迟疑了，段宜恩心头一跳立刻追问，朴珍荣叹了口气只说他好得很，不过你还是回来看看吧，他……  
段宜恩皱着眉，不安的感觉在心里扩大。他对朴珍荣说明天下午回去，挂了电话连打报告的手都快了几分。

C.

“嘉嘉，我回来啦。”段宜恩抱着女儿进门，第一件事就是去找小傻子。只不过还是没人回应，斑斑也不见踪影。段宜恩一边想斑斑老是擅离职守真的应该好好教育一下了，一边上楼去找王嘉尔。

段宜恩把睡着的女儿放到婴儿床上，关了门退出去。他推开卧室的门，没人，又推开小傻子的房门，也没人。段宜恩愣了一下，才去推了书房的门。

段宜恩从来没想过自己有一天会看见王嘉尔坐在书房的桌子后面用电脑。“嘉嘉……？”他在门边怔住，脱口而出的呼唤都带上了疑问的语气。  
坐在书桌后的人抬起头看他，眼神里不是熟悉的依恋和懵懂，更多的是淡漠甚至憎恶。  
“段宜恩。”王嘉尔叫他的名字，语气冷冷的，在他耳边炸出轰鸣。段宜恩只觉得眩晕，血液都抽调回躯干让他四肢发凉。

他的小傻子，不会再甜甜地叫他mommy了。

D.

段宜恩被王嘉尔软禁了。  
倒也不是限制他的行动，只是他每每出现在王嘉尔面前，对方都是一副淡淡的表情，用冷冷的，带着嘲讽的语气问他，你要去哪，mommy？  
段宜恩只觉得在这样的目光和语气里比镣铐铰链更让他寸步难行。

段宜恩问了朴珍荣，才知道原来小傻子的傻不是先天的，是小时候因为生母产后抑郁自杀，在王嘉尔的面前坠入家里的花园。受了刺激的小孩从此自我保护般封起了学习能力，才一直像个小孩。  
“其实这两年他的学习力已经呈上升趋势了，如果能循序渐进地把他带回正常人的节奏或许会更好。只可惜被你反锁那件事对他的影响也许太大了，刺激了大脑中枢的学习欲望，才导致现在这种情况。”朴珍荣翻着长达几十页的病例分析对他说。

段宜恩知道王嘉尔在疯狂地学习，自己每次见到他都是在看书或者用电脑。斑斑依旧过来做饭，只是不再敢当着王嘉尔的面和自己讲话了。斑斑说王嘉尔是在他刚走的那几天就慢慢开始变得聪明起来，只是刚开始还愣愣的，再往后几天就已经接近平常人了，不过还是有很多不懂的地方会问他。  
刚开始斑斑也没留意这件事，等他发现王嘉尔不傻了的时候他已经会威胁斑斑不能告诉段宜恩了，他也就没敢说。  
第段宜恩只觉得无力，面对着不停成长的王嘉尔时甚至会隐约感到未知的恐惧。  
他总是想起那天小傻子哭着跟他说嘉嘉会长大的，现在真真切切地发生了，段宜恩却想你不要长大好不好，我会照顾你一辈子啊。只是现在他什么都说不出口了，这样的王嘉尔不是他的小傻子，也永远不会是了。

E.

最糟糕的事情还是发生了。  
段宜恩的发情期来得猝不及防，产后发情期本就不规律，omega最近操心的事情太多太多，这发情期就显得格外迅猛。

omega浑身泛起红潮，情欲卷得他四肢发软，只能把自己闷在被子里抵抗顽固不退的情潮。  
被标记后的发情期都是和alpha夜夜笙歌，之前用的抑制剂过期扔掉了就没再买过。段宜恩忍得眼泪都要掉下来，只恨不能一头撞死。  
要他在这种情况下和alpha做爱，还不如让他去死。

然而现在的王嘉尔可不会考虑他的心情。闻着味儿过来的alpha站在床边居高临下地望着他，掀开了被子把几乎湿透的omega捞出来，一边剥他的衣服一边开口：“湿成这样还不来找操吗？”  
段宜恩别过头不看他，咬着牙拍掉王嘉尔的手。

“怎么？只喜欢被傻子操吗？把傻子骗得团团转的感觉很好是吗？”alpha脸上是愤怒的表情，他捏着段宜恩的下巴强迫他与自己对视，omega却在一秒后闭上了眼。  
王嘉尔冷哼一声松开他，不再讲话，除了衣物就进入omega的身体，没有前戏也没有怜惜，只是恶狠狠地挞伐着，像在发泄心中的不满与愤怒。  
omega天生适合用来承欢的身子已经自我润滑得足够好，不至于受到太大的伤害，但段宜恩还是觉得这无异于强奸。  
“和傻子做爱，也很爽吗？那种高高在上的感觉，把别人玩弄于鼓掌之中的感觉享受吗？H大的研究生，也学不会尊重吗？”段宜恩的沉默仿佛点燃了王嘉尔的火药桶，一句比一句刺耳的话从alpha嘴里吐出，宛如利刃割向与他紧密相连的omega。

这是精神上的凌辱，单方面的泄愤。  
omega在整场情事里沉默着，忍着呻吟把下唇都咬到出血。

alpha在生殖腔里成结的时候俯下身贴着他的脊背，在段宜恩耳边讲那又怎样呢？我是你的alpha，就算是个傻子，你也只能翘着屁股求我操你。

段宜恩闭着眼，在王嘉尔抽身离去之后终于无声地大哭起来。

F.

几天的发情期里段宜恩几乎是被alpha拘禁在了床上。  
每天都是没有感情的交合，言语上的凌辱，和冷漠的神情，段宜恩觉得自己已经在崩溃的边缘，他知道现在的王嘉尔恨他，但他甚至不知道理由。

段宜恩清楚知道的是，他必须离开了。  
什么都不留恋地，决绝地离开。

G.

“朴珍荣，你能不能帮帮我。”  
“我什么都不要了，你们放我走吧。”


End file.
